


¿Por que te fuiste? (¿No ves que pudimos tenerlo todo?)

by Cocoaruni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Traducción, Translation, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoaruni/pseuds/Cocoaruni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han sido años desde que Tsukishima se fué, pero eso no significa que Tadashi lo ha superado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Por que te fuiste? (¿No ves que pudimos tenerlo todo?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why did you leave? (don't you see we could've had it all?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093222) by [bpdyamaguchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdyamaguchi/pseuds/bpdyamaguchi). 



> Autor: Oh, Dios esto tomó mucho tiempo para escribir, espero lo disfrutes.  
> Traductor: Dios esto tomó mucho tiempo la verdad, me cansé bastante, espero les guste <3.  
> Gracias a bpdyamaguchi por dejarme traducir esta historia.  
> Gracias a Haikyuu headcanons y otras cosas por el apoyo.

La pálida luz del día se deslizó a través de la ventana, temprano. Tadashi había estado despierto lo suficiente para ver un brillo anaranjado llenar la habitación y apartar las sombras. Sabía que debió haberse dormido hace horas, luego de permanecer toda la noche sin descanso, rodando por debajo de las sábanas con un nuevo “amante”. Pero después de que todo estaba dicho y hecho, sus párpados se negaron a cerrarse.  
Miró el reloj en la mesa de noche, los rojos números resplandecientes le mostraban cuánto tiempo había estado derrochando ahí. Tenía que trabajar después.

Tadashi se sentó en la cama, temblando violentamente a medida que el frío aire golpeó su desnudo pecho. Miró hacia al lado, Ushijima aún estaba durmiendo, agarraba fuertemente la almohada bajo su cabeza. Admitió que encontraba al mayor bastante atractivo e interesante, a pesar de que realmente no hablaba mucho… Aun así, a pesar de todo, Tadashi no podía permitirse tener algo más que “Una aventura de una noche”. Podría, sí, llegar a permitirse pasar una o dos noches más, pero no quería darle una mala idea a Ushijima. Ya que no estaba interesado en una relación.

 _“Al menos no con él”_ Tadashi pensó para sí, apartando la mirada de la figura dormida y volviendo a mirar las ventanas que se ubicaban a la izquierda de la habitación. Estaba tratando de decidir si se iba antes, o esperaba a que su acompañante despertase y tener que darle unas incómodas “gracias por la linda noche”.

Aprendió por amores pasados que era mejor irse antes de que cualquier cosa pudiese pasar, pero estaba siendo arrastrado por la calidez de la cama, y la tardía llegada del sueño que molestaba en su cabeza. Por otra parte, no tenía como irse a su casa, a no ser que tomase el subterráneo, con una resaca tan enorme como su falta de sueño.

Ushijima se agitó mientras se volteaba hacia Tadashi; Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente para revelar oscuros ojos color aceituna que lo miraban a través de la luz tenue que inundaba la habitación. Tadashi solo le otorgó un nervioso gesto con la mano, y una tímida sonrisa, escondiendo la culpa que sentía por haberse querido marchar antes. No importaba cuantas veces se había quedado a pasar la noche en la casa de un extraño, siempre se sentía igual de culpable por irse sin decir nada. Y se sentía mil veces peor por hacer algo como eso, sabiendo que si _él_ se enteraba, _él_ iba a estar muy decepcionado.

 _“Pero **él** no está aquí, así que ¿por qué importa?” _Masculló en sus pensamientos, removiéndose para quitar el cabello que recaía en los ojos de Ushijima. Ushijima Wakatoshi era un chico alto en sus veinte, entrenando fuertemente para volverse un jugador profesional de voleibol. Tadashi lo conoció cuando estaba en secundaria, después de haber estado en el único equipo que pudo llegar a vencer al de Ushijima en el Torneo de Primavera. Ushijima era el epítome1 de poder y todo su cuerpo gritaba “intensidad”, lo que pudo haber sido una de las cosas que llamase la atención de Tadashi.  La noche anterior, se encontraron en un bar mientras Ushijima estaba en busca de su amigo, Satori, y Tadashi solo estaba buscando alguien con quien hablar.

“Buenos días” La profunda voz de Ushijima retumbó silenciosamente, aún empapado en sueño. Tadashi se estremeció sutilmente al sonido de su voz, recordando la forma en que este gruñó y murmuró a su oído la noche anterior, pero alejó esos pensamientos para luego responder con un suave “Buenos días” de su parte. Podía sentir la intensa mirada de Ushijima mientras le observaba, escaneándolo, tratando de leerlo. O podría estar buscando los moretones y mordeduras que marcaron su pecosa piel.

Tadashi iba a tener que comprar un poco de maquillaje para poder esconder las marcas que estaban justo debajo de su mandíbula. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el AS Atacante (Ace Spiker) era tan duro en la cama? (Nota del traductor: Iba a poner que no lo malpensaran, pero, es en ese sentido ._.)

El otro chico se sentó en la cama, haciéndola crujir suavemente bajo su peso, y pasándose la mano por el cabello, mientras bostezaba suavemente. Tadashi admiró su fuerte complexión, con sus ojos trazaba las líneas musculares de su contrario. Una puntada de envidia mezclada con deseo lo golpeó en el pecho. Deseó poder estar tan en forma, pero al mismo tiempo, prefería pasear sus manos a lo largo de esos abdominales y ser presionado contra ese pecho de dura roca. Tan cliché como suena, Ushijima tenía una figura de Dios Griego.

Se inclinó hacia Ushijima, respirando el débil olor de su colonia. Tadashi realmente no podía contenerse. “Toma una ducha conmigo, debo irme pronto.” Dijo despacio, dándole una sonrisa ladeada que sabía que ni siquiera Ushijima era capaz de resistir.

Ushijima, por su parte, respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, entendiendo lo que Tadashi realmente quería.

“Está bien.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi presionó un cigarrillo encendido contra sus agrietados labios, mientras caminaba por las concurridas calles de Tokio. Se había trasladado aquí con _él_ justo después de la escuela para ir a la universidad, pero fue incapaz de seguir con lo que quería estudiar, por lo que salió durante un año, cosa que se convirtió en dos, y pronto en tres. Aún no regresaba a estudiar. En lugar de volver a la universidad, fue de trabajo en trabajo para pagar la renta de su apartamento. Vivía solo, así que no tenía que preocuparse de nadie más, solo necesitaba cuidarse a sí mismo.

Por supuesto, Tadashi parecía depender de recuerdos en su pasado, algunos buenos y otros… Malos. Los buenos recuerdos eran usualmente personas de los viejos equipos de Tokio, como Kenma, Keiji, y Tetsuro. Los cuales se convirtieron como una segunda familia para él, constantemente recordándole que debía cuidar de sí mismo y tal. Especialmente Keiji. El chico de pelo negro había asumido el papel maternal que alguna vez Koushi, uno de los senpai de secundaria de Tadashi, alguna vez tuvo y se encargó de cuidar de Tadashi cada que podía.

Uno de los recuerdos menos positivos de su pasado, era  Oikawa Tooru. El joven que era todo lo que Tadashi había querido ser como un estudiante de secundaria, con su talento en el Volley y una cara bonita, pero Tooru no era todo lo que pensaba que iba a ser.  
Antes de Ushijima, Tadashi se vio envuelto con Tooru gracias al hecho de que fueron a la misma universidad durante un año. A pesar de que Tadashi había intentado esconderse de Tooru porque estaba seguro de que el ex capitán del equipo de voleibol de Aoba Johsai todavía se resentía con Karasuno y todos sus miembros, se sorprendió al enterarse de que Tooru estaba detrás de él.2

El primer año de Tadashi, pareció un juego del Gato y el Ratón. Tooru era el gato, mientras Tadashi era el ratón que trataba de escapar de sus garras, solo para volver a provocarle mientras dormía. Al principio era inocente, con Tooru bañando a Tadashi en cumplidos y ocasionalmente pequeños regalos, pero después de irse, Tadashi se dejó llevar por las sensuales promesas de Tooru. Tooru fue su primer novio, pero no era esa la razón por la que Tadashi se sentía tan mal.

_Sus labios eran suaves como un pétalo de flor, pasando sobre la mandíbula de Tadashi mientras apartaba la mirada con sus mejillas llenas de un brillante rojo, avergonzado. Tooru lo tomó a un lado luego de clases para poder hablar con él, y ahora solo estaba poniéndole nervioso, presionándolo contra la pared del edificio. Ellos, ciertamente, no estaban saliendo, Tadashi nunca aceptó la invitación del mayor a las citas, pero para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente era evidente que Tooru estaba realmente obsesionado con el pecoso._

_“Tooru-” Se quejó en voz baja, tratando de alejarse, cuando su cálido aliento le hizo estremecer el cuello. Podía oler su colonia y cada vez que se acercaba podía sentir el olor a menta que salía de los labios del mayor. “Alguien nos puede ver” Dijo Tadashi, mientras sus inquietos ojos preocupados se balanceaban hacia todos lados. De todos modos, había una cortina de árboles protegiéndoles de ser vistos, pero sabía que cualquier persona podía pasar y atraparlos.  
Tooru, el colocador (Setter) más talentoso de su equipo de voleibol, mordiendo y apretando el cuello de Tadashi como si fuera un dulce._

_“Nadie va a venir por aquí” Espetó suavemente el colocador, alejándose un poco para presionar su frente con la de Tadashi. Sintió su aliento en su garganta, siendo capaz de ver la riqueza de sentimientos en los ojos castaños de Tooru… Mientras Tadashi no sentía ningún sentimiento amoroso por él, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído. No podía culpar a la multitud de chicas que siempre le perseguían. Si no le conociera, posiblemente también iría detrás de él._

_“Permiso.” La sangre de Tadashi se congeló al oír esa familiar voz, y volteó la cabeza para ver a Tsukishima Kei, su mejor amigo desde la secundaria, observándoles con sus ojos ámbar, los cuales tenían una pizca de ira incrustada. Tooru tiró lentamente de Tadashi, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Miró atrás al menor, antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas._

_“Ah, entiendo. Bueno, nos vemos luego, mi pequeña fresa.” Susurró inclinando suavemente la barbilla de Tadashi para robar un dulce beso de sus labios entreabiertos. Se apartó con un guiño antes de marcharse, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta universitaria que llevaba. Tadashi solo pudo mirar con inmensos ojos como el chico se iba, antes de voltearse tímidamente hacia Kei, preocupado por lo que este haría. ¿Le gritaría? ¿Lo empujaría con disgusto?_

_  
Para su sorpresa, Kei parecía no poder quitar su mirada de Tadashi. El chico pecoso se sintió horriblemente expuesto bajo la mirada de Kei, como si este pudiese leer sus más profundos pensamientos y deseos. No pudo decir nada para reafirmarle al rubio que él no tenía nada que ver con Tooru, pero parecía que Kei había visto demasiado como para creerle._

_“Creí que ustedes dos no eran novios.” Murmuró Kei finalmente para romper la eternidad de silencio que les acompañaba. Tadashi pudo sentir su corazón golpeando violentamente su pecho y sus mejillas calentarse. De seguro su cara parecía una fresa, como Tooru había mencionado antes._

_“¡No lo somos! Muy- Oikawa-san es solo- Él es realmente persistente. ¡Lo juro!, ¡definitivamente no estamos saliendo!” Dijo Tadashi, con voz acelerada, sintiendo el sudor bajar por su espina dorsal. La inquisitiva mirada de Kei le hizo removerse en sus zapatos, mirando hacia el césped mientras mordisqueaba sus agrietados labios._

_“Sigue diciéndote eso.”_

 

La ruidosa bocina de un auto devolvió  a Tadashi al presente, donde permanecía de pie en la acerca, esperando que la luz cambiase. Tomó el cigarrillo de sus labios y exhaló el humo, sintiendo como éste calentaba el aire frío de sus pulmones. Sabía que si Keiji o Kenma lo encontraban fumando otra vez, estarían molestos con él, y lo sermonearían por continuar con uno de sus malos hábitos, pero era mejor eso que tomar pastillas, o sangrar hasta morir. Al menos, eso es lo que él pensaba.

La señal cambió a una blanca figura que caminaba, y Tadashi cruzó la calle, tratando de evitar chocar con gente que trataba de hacerse camino para donde quiera que fuesen.  
Una leve punzada de celos le irritó al ver madres empujando a sus hijos en sus coches o parejas caminando de la mano. Infierno, incluso ver ancianos caminar sin un interés en el mundo, lo hizo apretar sus puños y murmurar por lo bajo.

Todos ellos tenían algo que él no: Un propósito.

Las madres tienen lugares donde estar, cosas que hacer para cuidar a sus hijos. Podrían enseñarles cosas como, Cómo ser amable, o Cómo amar. Su propósito era guiar y enseñar. Las parejas le irritaban por el simple hecho de que ellos encontraron la felicidad juntos sin mucho drama. (Bueno, no debería asumirlo, pero verlos sonreír y reír juntos, ponía sus nervios a muerte por tantos celos.) Y luego los ancianos… Los envidiaba porque ellos ya vivieron. Han experimentado tanto drama en sus vidas que ahora solo están esperando por una pacífica muerte, mientras Tadashi tenía que lidiar con su propia vida e ignorar el constante deseo de tirarse por el edificio más alto de Tokio.

Simplemente la vida no era justa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron a Tadashi removerse en su lugar, sintiendo el pánico hasta la garganta antes de remitir. Rara vez tenía visita, ya que la mayoría de sus amigos ni siquiera sabían dónde vivía. Tadashi vivía en un pequeño apartamento a solo media hora de Tokio, alquiló el lugar justo después de dejar la universidad. Con su pobre trabajo en una librería, apenas podía reunir suficiente para pagar el alquiler cada mes. De vez en cuando Tetsuro o Kenma se han ofrecido a ayudarle con eso, pero Tadashi preferiría no ser una carga para ellos. Tenían sus propios problemas que resolver.

“Voy” Murmuró sobresaltado, dejando caer el libro que había estado leyendo y se tambaleó hacia la puerta; En respuesta a estar en una posición extraña por tanto tiempo, su pierna derecha estaba acalambrada. Tadashi abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Kenma de pie en el pasillo, con una bolsa de plástico en una mano, y el teléfono en la otra.

“Estás en casa.” Reflexionó Kenma por lo bajo, dejando su teléfono táctil en su bolsillo de atrás, sosteniendo la bolsa de plástico con dirección a Tadashi. “Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, así que creí que necesitarías algunos comestibles.”

Tadashi contuvo el impulso de rodar sus ojos al menor, sabiendo que éste solo trataba de ayudarle a cuidar de sí mismo, pero era difícil cuando sentía que estaba siendo mimado al mismo tiempo. “Solo ha sido una semana, Kenma-san, pero gracias” Tomó la bolsa de plástico de las manos de Kenma, y se asomó dentro, viendo las verduras habituales y un par de frutas esparcidas.

“Ah, ¿Quieres pasar?”  Tartamudeó de repente alejándose de la bolsa.

Kenma solo asintió y Tadashi se movió a un lado para dejar al menor hacerse paso dentro del apartamento. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, y dejó escapar un suspiro, recordando que no ha limpiado casi nada, así que había varias latas de café dispersas por ahí. Pero como siempre, Kenma no dijo nada mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se iba a sentar a la mesa de la cocina. Aquí es donde por lo general se sientan a conversar.

Mientras Tadashi le seguía, no pudo evitar notar las raíces negras que contrastaban con el claro rubio cabello de Kenma. El más bajo, siempre había decolorado su cabello así desde que estaban en secundaria. Durante los años, este le creció lo suficiente como para atar un desordenado moño, pero siempre decolorándolo para mantener su color rubio. Eventualmente, su cabello tomó el usual aspecto de “cabeza de pudín” nunca quedando totalmente rubio por tanto tiempo.

“¿Has hablado con Tetsuro últimamente?” Kenma habló de repente, apoyando sus codos en la pequeña mesa, con una expresión aburrida en su cara. Tadashi sacudió rápidamente la cabeza mientras dejaba la bolsa de plástico en la encimera a cuadros amarillo y blanco. La última vez que había hablado con el pelinegro, había sido hace como dos meses, luego de terminar la extraña relación que tenían. Por supuesto, Kenma no tenía idea acerca de esa relación, (o al menos eso esperaba) Así que tenía sentido para él, preguntar algo así.

“No, ¿Por qué? ¿Le sucedió algo?” Preguntó suavemente, tratando de fingir inocencia mientras guardaba los alimentos que Kenma había comprado para él. Hubo una breve pausa de silencio, que dejó a Tadashi prácticamente en el borde, por lo que volteó para ver los ojos color oro-marrón de Kenma, escanearle completamente, pero el otro pronto volvió la cara y dio un pequeño resoplido.

“No. Realmente no. Solo pensé que él iba a ser el primero en darte las noticias.” Respondió vagamente, sacando su teléfono y presionando algo en la pantalla. Tadashi se detuvo mientras colocaba la bolsa de uvas abajo, levantando una ceja hacia Kenma. “¿Qué noticias?” Preguntó dubitativo, sintiendo su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse, sus dedos temblaban de ansiedad. No estaba seguro de qué esperar, y el silencio simplemente hizo la espera cien veces peor.

“Kei ha vuelto de América.”

Si Tadashi hubiese estado sosteniendo algo con sus manos, ya lo hubiese dejado caer. Su labio inferior tembló sutilmente y se vio a si mismo sin habla. Realmente no había nada que pudiese decir, por lo que solo se dio la vuelta para continuar poniendo la comida donde iba, dejando salir un pequeño “hum”.

“Bien por él” murmuró, apilando las últimas cosas en el refrigerador antes de cerrar la puerta y enrollar la bolsa en una bolita. Eso era lo último de lo que esperaba oír. Francamente, después de que Kei se fuese, sin ningún adiós, Tadashi llegó a la conclusión de no poder llegar a ver a su “ex mejor amigo” nunca más. Kei nunca le dijo si iba a volver, o cuándo. Solo mencionó el hecho de ir a estudiar a América, nada más. Y ahora, al bastardo se le ocurre hacer una aparición en su vida.

“Yamaguchi…” Murmuró Kenma, parándose y mirándolo con una mirada conocedora. Kenma y los demás sabían acerca del ajetreado final de la amistad de Tadashi y Kei. Todos ellos habían estado allí para ayudar a Tadashi a “ponerse de pie”, pero parecía que cada vez que se tocaba el tema de Kei, la voz del pecoso se iba a un silencio, negándose a hablar acerca de él, usualmente tomando la oportunidad de cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible.

Pero Tadashi se negó a mirarle, no queriendo que Kenma viese la creciente tormenta que crecía en sus ojos. Aún después de cinco años, la mención de su nombre aún dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca de Tadashi. Aún le enfurecía el hecho de que Kei, de un día para otro, de repente decidiera volar hacia el otro lado de la tierra, sin siquiera decir adiós, o dejar explicación alguna. Le enfureció que Kei se fuese luego de su primer y último argumento, sin dar tiempo de sanar a las heridas del corazón de Tadashi, dejándolo expuesto a la propagación de infecciones hasta arruinarlo completamente.

_“Es tan obvio que él te ama, así que, ¿por qué no simplemente te vas con él? solo déjalo posar sus sucias manos sobre todo tu cuerpo, así podrá irse en la mañana por alguien mucho más estúpido que tú”_

_“¿¡De qué mierda estás hablando, Kei!?_ _Tadashi chilló, viendo como el varón más alto rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos con impaciencia, viéndose más molesto que nunca._

_Kei había aparecido justo cuando Tooru estaba besando a Tadashi, y estaba horriblemente molesto por el hecho de que el pecoso no apartó al armador lejos. Cosa que ni siquiera tenía sentido, ya que Kei ni se preocupaba por Tadashi lo suficiente como para estar preocupado de si terminaba herido por su relación con Tooru._

_“No te hagas el tonto, Yamaguchi.” Siseó con veneno; con una mirada lo suficientemente afilada para darle a Tadashi un sentimiento de ser apuñalado. “Actúas como si no gustaras de él, pero estoy bastante seguro de que hasta te has arrodillado por él. Deja de tratar de mentirte a ti mismo y a mí.” Kei acusó a Tadashi de ser fácil, pero aun así no tenía sentido que hiciera tanto alboroto._

_“¡Nunca he dormido con él, y ya te he dicho que no me gusta! No estamos saliendo. ¿Y qué contigo y Kuroo? ¡Estoy bastante seguro de que hay algún tipo de tensión entre ustedes dos!” Respondió Tadashi, apretando los puños con rabia. Lágrimas de furia brotaban de sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas caer, mientras Kei seguía tirando acusaciones contra él. Nada de eso tenía sentido para Tadashi, la ira de Kei era tan inesperada, tan… Injustificada._

_“Incluso si hubiese algo entre él y yo, tendría sentido, ya que nos conocemos, no como tú y Oikawa. Él solo está interesado en estar entre tus pantalones; No creo que tenga que ver con tu “Encantadora” personalidad.”_

_A este punto, los dos estaban diciendo cosas sólo para herir los sentimientos del contrario. Ninguna de sus acusaciones eran certeras, y los dos sabían eso, o al menos, Tadashi lo sabía. Realmente, el no creía que Kei fuese tan cruel y sin corazón, y estaba seguro de que Kei no creía que andaba mamándosela a cada chico que conocía. Honestamente, Kei era bueno cuando quería serlo, pero era inseguro. Y Tadashi no ayudaba. Pero en el ardor de la escena, ninguno de los dos era capaz de echar marcha atrás._

_“¡Entonces simplemente vete, Kei! ¡¡Si te disgusto tanto, entonces solo vete y no vuelvas más!!” Espetó Tadashi. Lágrimas corrían por sus tibias mejillas, así que usó las mangas del suéter gris que llevaba puesto para limpiarlas. Acto seguido, escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse y cerrarse fuertemente. Tadashi de dejó caer al suelo, se derrumbó, y eso fue lo último que escuchó de Kei._

Tadashi contuvo un gran suspiro y negó con la cabeza. “Mira, no quiero saber más de él. Ha sido un par de años y ya quiero salir de esto. Hablaré con él cuando me sienta como para hacerlo, ¿De acuerdo?” Dijo, mirando a Kenma con una sombría expresión en su rostro. El rubio se removió un poco antes de sacudir la cabeza, dejando salir un suspiro de exasperación. Si Kenma realmente pensó que podría convencer a Tadashi de hablarle a Kei, entonces, había estado muy equivocado. “Si eso dices... Llámame si quieres hablar.” Con eso, Kenma salió del apartamento, dejando a Tadashi solo con sus pensamientos.

“Desearía que nunca hubiese vuelto”.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de que Kenma se fuera, Tadashi decidió que sería una buena idea tomar una siesta antes de preparar la cena. Sabía que faltó a trabajar hoy, pero estaba muy cansado como para preocuparse de si lo despedían o no. Más tarde les diría que simplemente le dio gripe y se quedó en casa.  
De todos modos, no era como si tuviese un aspecto saludable.

Con los años, oscuras sombras comenzaron a marcar las bolsas bajo sus ojos, y su piel cada vez estaba más pálida. Estaba comenzando a perder peso y músculo del que había generado a lo largo de los años que practicó voleibol en la secundaria, su piel estaba cada vez más cerca de sus huesos. Ocasionalmente Keiji le recordaba eso, reprendiendo a Tadashi por no cuidar de sí mismo, pero de alguna manera, Yamaguchi siempre evitaba el tema.

Se sentó en el sofá, haciendo una pequeña mueca al oír los resortes reaccionar a su peso. Molestias en su espalda baja le hicieron tomar una nota mental para no acomodarse en el sofá nunca más, al menos hasta tener uno nuevo, cosa muy poco probable. Tadashi no tenía el dinero para comprar muebles nuevos, por lo que terminó comprando el viejo sofá chirriante y las gastadas sillas que ahora estaban en su casa.

Viendo el agua hervir en una vieja olla, Tadashi dejó ir un suave suspiro, envolviéndose a sí mismo en sus brazos. No entendía por qué después de todos estos años, Tsukishima repentinamente regresaría de sus estudios en América. No entendía por qué la gente podría pensar que se preocuparía de él, incluso después de la pelea que tuvieron antes de que Tsukishima marchase. Lo último que quería era eso. No quería que Tsukishima volviese a su vida. Quería que él se quedase en América, lo más lejos posible. Ya que Tadashi estaba seguro, de que nunca se atrevería a enfrentarse a él.

Después de cerrar los ojos, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, Tadashi se sorprendió al sentir su teléfono vibrar en la encimera. Se quejó por lo bajo, irritado, ya que se iluminó con una foto de Tetsuro  que habría sacado cuando le quitó el teléfono a Tadashi hace algún tiempo. Parecía como si todo el mundo se acordase de él ahora que volvió Tsukishima. Que molesto.

Tadashi apagó el fuego, dejando de lado sus planes de cocinar un ramen barato, para agarrar el teléfono, contestar y responder con un suave, “¿Hola?”. No iba a decirle a Tetsuro que sabía que Tukishima estaba de vuelta, por si ese era el motivo de su llamada. Honestamente, no quería tocar el tema en absoluto. Toda la situación le incomodó tanto, que quería evitar el tema tanto como fuese posible.

“Hey, pecas.” Llegó el mismo saludo engreído de siempre.

Tadashi rodó sus ojos, sabiendo que de todos modos Tetsuro no podría ver el gesto, no tendría la oportunidad de fruncir el ceño y quejarse de lo grosero que es. Todo era con buenas intenciones, por supuesto, pero Tadashi realmente no estaba de humor para aguantar todas sus burlas y chistes. La gente estaba empezando a ponerle los nervios de punta, y él solo quería comer su triste ramen, en su triste cocina, vivir su triste existencia.

“¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Kuroo-san?” Preguntó Tadashi con una voz monótona. Cosa de la que estaba seguro que Tetsuro notó, ya que era prácticamente imposible para él mentir o esconder algo de Kuroo; Pero no dijo nada al respecto y continuó la conversación, probablemente ignorando el hecho de que Tadashi estaba molesto.

“Ha sido un tiempo desde que hemos bebido juntos, pecas. La última vez fue muy divertida, y como estoy libre esta noche, me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo. Pagaré yo, por supuesto.” Respondió Tetsuro, yendo directamente al grano. Por lo general, hubiese buscado alguna excusa para arrastrar a Tadashi a beber, pero esta vez, Tetsuro parecía muy ansioso por invitarlo a salir. Eso le preocupó un poco.

Tadashi arrugó la nariz con preocupación, pero se aseguró de no sonar extrañado. Tuvo la tentación de negarse, ya que la noche anterior ya había estado bebiendo y terminando en la cama de alguien. Pero con la repentina llegada de Tsukishima, la idea de hacerlo de nuevo, sonaba bastante agradable.  
De todos modos, uno de los factores que jodía toda la idea, era que la última vez que había ido a beber con Kuroo, Tadashi perdió el conocimiento durante unas horas, y cuando volvió en sí, se encontró a sí mismo sentado en el regazo de Tetsuro, con el pelinegro besándole el cuello de manera descuidada, y con el aliento pasado a cerveza barata.

Lo que más recordaba de esa noche, fue el hecho de que tuvo lugar meses después de que Tsukishima se marchase, y algunos días después, rompió con Tooru. Se había convencido a sí mismo que no estaba molesto por la ausencia de Tsukishima, en absoluto,  o por su ruptura, y que supuestamente había salido con Tetsuro y un par más para divertirse. Alguien posiblemente tocó el tema de Tsukishima, ya que era lo único que Tadashi podía recordar luego de haber tomado dos vasos de whisky fuerte. La habitación comenzaba a girar mientras puntos negros borraban su vista. La sensación de vómito subir por su garganta le hizo volver, apartando el pecho de Tetsuro y moviéndose un poco para poder vomitar en el suelo.

“Mm, no lo sé…” Murmuró Tadashi, mirando hacia la olla con agua hervida. “Tengo trabajo mañana y no creo que mi jefe sea muy feliz viéndome llegar con una resaca.” Honestamente, no se preocupaba por lo que su jefe pensara de él, pero Tetsuro no sabía eso. Además ha habido un montón de veces en las que Tadashi ha llegado con resaca al trabajo. Pero solo se veía como si tuviese insomnio.

Tetsuro resopló suavemente. “Eso es pura mierda, pecas. Los dos sabemos que no tienes trabajo mañana, y de acuerdo con Wakatoshi-kun, tuviste un montón de diversión ayer a pesar de que tenías trabajo hoy. Sé que solo trabajas los días de semana, Tadashi.” Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tadashi, por el tono engreído en la voz de Kuroo. Se golpeó la frente en respuesta a su estupidez, por haber olvidado el hecho de que, en efecto, tenía trabajo los días de semana, y los fines de semana los tenía libres. Tetsuro probablemente recordaba eso porque Tadashi solo accedía a beber con él los fines de semana.

Tadashi se frotó los ojos con irritación y dejó escapar un suspiro. “¿Hablaste con Ushijima hoy, verdad?”, preguntó en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras recordaba el momento cuando dejó el departamento de Ushijima esa mañana. Se ducharon juntos, y encima tuvieron un segundo round en la bañera antes de que Ushijima se ofreciera a preparar desayuno para Tadashi, quién rechazó la oferta, usando como excusa que iba a llegar tarde al trabajo si se quedaba por más tiempo, pero que de todos modos, se sentía halagado por la oferta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que se verían pronto, pero ya tenía pensado que esa sería la última vez que llegarían a intimar así.

“Seh, dijo que estaba _encantado_ de conocerte. Que eres muy _encantador_ y muy _lindo._ Y no sólo eso, incluso está esperando encontrarse de nuevo para llegar a conocerte mejor.” Se rió en voz baja, haciendo a Tadashi fruncir el ceño. “Realmente dejaste al pobre Wakatoshi-kun enfermo de amor, pecas. El pobre chico tuvo muchos problemas de concentración durante la práctica de esta noche por estar tan ansioso de verte. No le di tu número, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Sé que eres un poco cruel cuando se trata de tus amoríos de una noche.”

“No soy cruel, Kuroo san. Solo es que, no estoy en busca de una relación actualmente.

“Porque no son Tsukki, huh?”

Arrugó la nariz ante tal acusación y apretó su el puño, con ganas de darle un golpe a la encimera más cercana. “Eso no tiene nada que ver. Es solo que no quiero una relación.” Reafirmó Tadashi; Su paciencia se estaba acabando.

Tetsuro debió darse cuenta de esto, por lo cual decidió dejar de molestar. “Bueno, eso lo tendrás que discutir luego con él, ya que, realmente no me incumbe, pero, volviendo a mi invitación. ¿Quieres ir a beber conmigo o no?” Preguntó nuevamente, Tadashi se sintió frustrado por la terquedad de su amigo, y tenía la sensación de que no iba a poder salir de esto fácilmente.

“Bien. Dame una hora para prepararme.” Se quejó mirando la olla con agua, dándose cuenta de que hirvió mucha para cocinar ramen. Pero como Tetsuro estaba pagando por las bebidas, bien que podría pagar la comida también.

“Entonces, te veré en el mismo lugar de siempre, pecas.”

“Sí, adiós.” Tadashi colgó el teléfono y  rodó sus ojos; Una sensación de vacío se acomodó en la boca de su estómago. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de tomar una segunda ducha, Tadashi se alistó con una tenida casual, esperando no verse desaliñado ya que iba a salir. A pesar de que solo iba a beber con Tetsuro, sentía la necesidad de tener buen aspecto. Su ropa se veía lo suficientemente bien como para ocultar lo mal que se le observaba con falta de sueño. Se sorprendió de que Ushijima no notara eso la noche anterior, pero por otra parte, habían estado bebiendo, así que cualquier tipo de lógica, voló por la ventana en el momento que Ushijima acorraló a Tadashi contra la pared de su apartamento.

Tomó el autobús que lo dejaría donde siempre se encontraba con Tetsuro, mirando las luces de los autos pasar rápidamente. La ciudad se veía mucho más viva de noche, con todas esas luces y el brillo, llenando con un sentimiento de infinito.

Al menos, eso era lo que Tadashi había sentido la primera semana que se había trasladado a Tokio con Tsukishima. Se quejó de ser incapaz de ver las estrellas en la noche, pero las luces de la ciudad eran suficientes para convencerlo de quedarse. Aun así, todavía se encontraba soñando las estrellas de Miyagi.

Tadashi sacudió la cabeza y presionó el botón para que el conductor se detuviera. En realidad, ya no tenía ganas de ir, y tuvo una fuerte tentación de dar media vuelta e irse a casa. Pero ya estaba cerca, y estaba un poco hambriento, así que podría hacer a Tetsuro pagar por su comida tanto como por las bebidas. No solo eso, ya que sería muy grosero dejarle plantado cuando prometió que iría. Tadashi era irritable, pero no grosero.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo en la parada, Tadashi se bajó dándole las gracias con una voz suave al conductor y se dirigió al bar; Las puertas abiertas de par en par, abriéndose para dejarle ver personas hablar y sonreír. Exploró la zona con los ojos en busca de Tetsuro, y se detuvo cuando vio al pelinegro ponerse de pie. Tadashi estaba bastante seguro de que Tetsuro arreglaba su pelo así todos los días, pero éste siempre decía que era naturalmente así. Como si Tadashi fuera a creer eso.

Se acercó a él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa cansada. “Estoy aquí”, anunció débilmente, odiando el sonido de su voz ronca. Tetsuro se limitó a sonreír de vuelta, para luego palmar su espalda y envolver su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, mientras guiaba a Tadashi al bar.

“Pensaba que no ibas a venir, Pecas, y que tendría que ir a buscarte para poder arrastrarte aquí a la fuerza. Tú y Kenma sí que son parecidos a veces.” Kuroo rió, llevando a Tadashi a la mesa en donde solían sentarse siempre. Tadashi lo miró, queriendo decir que él y Kenma no se parecían en absoluto. Simplemente no les gustaba salir a beber. Especialmente con Tetsuro, ya que era una molestia cuidar de él cuando estaba borracho, y era mil veces peor cuando Koutarou, el mejor amigo de Tetsuro (aparte de Kenma) iba con ellos. Esos dos eran simplemente un desastre cuando bebían.

“Lo dices como si fuese algo malo. Kenma-san es un buen tipo” Bromeó por lo bajo, dándole empujoncitos de lado antes de mirar la mesa. Quedó en shock.

 _Él_ estaba ahí.

_Tsukishima Kei estaba ahí._

Tsukishima Kei estaba ahí sentado, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, y una expresión sombría en su estúpida cara. Y estaba justo mirando a Tadashi y-!

 _Nononononononon-,_ Tadashi se apartó del agarre de Tetsuro, pero el ex capitán de Nekoma, le agarró con más fuerza, casi aplastándole. Su corazón se aceleró y golpeó su pecho como si el aire se desvaneciera de a poco, haciendo que le costara cada vez más respirar. Tadashi se retorció mientras Tetsuro lo obligaba a permanecer cerca, y de pronto, sus muñecas estaban atrapadas en las manos de Kuroo.

“Escúchame, Tadashi. Sé que no te dije nada acerca de esto, pero él quería volver a verte.” Susurró entre dientes, el tono burlesco de su voz ya no estaba.

“¡No me importa! ¡No quiero verlo ni hablar con él nunca más!” Tadashi siseó, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño que hacía un berrinche en la tienda porque su mamá no quería comprarle las gomitas con forma de dinosaurio que quería. Tetsuro no le soltó y no vaciló ante la mirada de Tadashi, quien continuaba luchando por escapar. El agarre en sus muñecas se hizo más fuerte, generándole hematomas. Tadashi se estremeció ligeramente, pero su mirada intensa a los ojos de Tetsuro, no se detuvo.

“Tadashi, ¡Contrólate! Esto ya ha sido demasiado. Tú lo necesitas y él te necesita, así que te vas a sentar en esa silla y harás las paces con él.” Gruñó silenciosamente, removiendo las muñecas de Tadashi, haciéndole poner una mueca de dolor por la fuerza que aplicó.

“Él me pidió que te trajera aquí porque es muy consciente de que si te hubiese preguntado él mismo, te hubieras negado. Tadashi, estoy preocupado por ti… Todos estamos preocupados por ti, así que, si hablar con él puede llegar a arreglar esto, entonces haré lo que sea para que lo hagan.” Su voz se hizo más suave a medida hablaba y una punzada de culpabilidad golpeó el pecho de Tadashi.

Dejó de oponerse y frunció el ceño, no queriendo darse por vencido, y tampoco queriendo hablar con Tsukishima.

“Está bien, Lo haré.” Murmuró suavemente, evitando mirar a Tetsuro a los ojos. El agarre de sus manos se fue soltando de a poco, y Tetsuro dejó ir un pequeño suspiro, pero no soltó por completo a Tadashi, ya que podría estar mintiendo.

“Bueno, ahora ve a disculparte con él por causar una escena. Estoy seguro de que heriste sus sentimientos por entrar en pánico al verle”.

 

"Dudo que se haya sentido tan mal como me hizo sentir a mí." Tadashi se quejó en voz baja mientras apartaba la mirada, dejando que el hombre de pelo negro le guiara a la mesa.

Llegaron a la mesa y Tadashi se sentó en frente de Tsukishima. Miró a Tetsuro y se sorprendió de que siguiera de pie, así que levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

“Yo ya hice mi parte, así que voy a dejarlos resolver las cosas solos y tranquilos. Tadashi, si te vas antes de que arreglen las cosas, vamos a hacer esto hasta que cooperes.” Dijo Tetsuro con una voz seria, mirando al Pecoso como a un niño al que regañaba. Tadashi solo rodó los ojos y apartó la mirada, evitando ver a Tsukishima.

“Bueno, alguien debería pagar por las bebidas entonces, ya que no traje nada de dinero.” Murmuró, sabiendo que sonaba como un mocoso y que seguramente Tsukishima se iba a sorprender por su nueva actitud.

“Yo… Yo pagaré las bebidas, Yamaguchi. Es lo justo.” El rubio habló desde el otro lado de la mesa, y a pesar de eso, Tadashi aún no levantaba la mirada, pero al menos asintió. Esta era una buena oportunidad para probar los mejores vinos del bar, ya que era seguro que para pasar por todo lo que se le venía encima, necesitaría unas cuantas botellas.

“Está bien, te llamaré más tarde, Tadashi, para saber si llegaste a casa a salvo. Nos vemos” Dijo  Tetsuro en voz baja, con la mirada pegada en el pecoso. Supuso que estaba bien estar tan preocupado por Tadashi, pero hubiese deseado no haberlo forzado a hablar con Tsukishima.

Suave música sonaba de fondo, pero no lo suficientemente suave para evitar el incómodo silencio que cayó sobre los dos. Tadashi no iba a decir nada, porque no tenía nada que decirle a Tsukishima. No iba a preguntarle qué pasaba por su mente el día que se fue. No iba a preguntarle por qué nunca le había llamado, o por qué nunca envió un correo, al menos para salvar su amistad. No iba a preguntar nada.

“Has cambiado mucho, Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi alzó la vista a Tsukishima, y luego sacó una servilleta del dispensador, empezando a hacerla pedazos, a romperla en trozos pequeños. Su mirada se centró en la servilleta, frunciendo la expresión. Realmente Tadashi no quería responder, probablemente ese era el peor y más patético intento de conversación que había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

“Tú también”. Respondió, mirando nuevamente al rubio. El cabello de Tsukishima estaba bastante largo, el flequillo le llegaba a las cejas y hacia la izquierda. Le recordaba mucho al pelo de Akiteru, su hermano, pero se veía mucho más suave. Aparte de eso, Tadashi se dio cuenta de una perforación en la ceja izquierda, y de repente se sintió sorprendido, ya que Tsukishima nunca le pareció alguien a quien le gustaran los piercings.

Tsukishima aclaró su garganta y miró a Tadashi con una mirada blanda. “No has estado cuidando de ti mismo, ¿Verdad?” Preguntó suavizando su voz, como si fuera a asustar a Tadashi. El pecoso solo rodó los ojos y agarró la servilleta rota en sus manos, hartándose de la charla.

“Ve al grano, Tsukishima. Solo quiero terminar con esto y comer, así puedo irme pronto” Espetó mirando como el rubio se encogió en su asiento y miró conmocionado. Tadashi siempre había sido una persona paciente, sin tener que recurrir a la ira sin importar la situación, pero era obvio que al ver a Tsukishima luego de tanto tiempo… Algo dentro de él se había roto…

Acomodando sus gafas de marco negro, Tsukishima recuperó su relajada expresión, tratando de mantenerla. “Yo… Uh, sé que soy terrible disculpándome… Pero, he pensado lo que quiero decir durante un largo tiempo-” hizo una torpe pausa, provocando que Tadashi alzara su ceja. Este no era el Tsukishima que conocía. ¿Se ablandó durante sus años en América?

“Y quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho por la forma en que me comporté hace años. Sé que es muy tarde, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ti… Y en cómo arruiné nuestra amistad…” Tsukishima miró fijamente a Tadashi, sus ojos se veían sinceros, era algo que Tadashi nunca había esperado ver, ya que Tsukishima rara vez expresaba lo que sentía.

Tadashi se quedó en shock por las disculpas de Tsukishima. Eran para él, para Tadashi Yamaguchi. _Tsukishima Kei_ estaba disculpándose y admitiendo que le hizo algo malo a _Tadashi Yamaguchi_.

Puede que todo el mundo se acabe hoy.

Un rubor se sacudió las pálidas mejillas de Tsukishima mientras Tadashi siguió mirándole con incredulidad; el más alto, estaba obviamente incómodo. El pecoso no pudo evitar inhalar fuertemente y _reír_. Se echó a reír, porque toda esta situación era tan estúpida y simple. Se echó a reír, porque había pasado tantos años llorando por Tsukishima, para que todo llegue a un fin tan decepcionante.

Toda su desgracia pudo haberse resuelto gracias a que Tsukishima se disculpó.

Que estúpido.

“Sabes, ¿Tsukki?” Tadashi frotó su ojo izquierdo luego de reírse. “Realmente solía soñar con verte de nuevo, que me decías porqué te fuiste y que prometías no irte nunca más, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que esa mierda de disculpa no va a compensar todos los putos años que he pasado preguntándome qué mierda hice mal.” La sonrisa de su rostro se había desvanecido, ahora era una fría mirada que estaba clavada en Tsukishima.

Tsukishima se notaba un tanto nervioso por el repentino cambio en los ojos de Yamaguchi. Esos ojos color ámbar que solían ser tan cálidos en un pasado que ahora parecía lejano. Recordó mirarlos y sentir un cálido sentimiento propagarse a través de su cuerpo. Ahora, ellos miraron a través de él, y lo dejaron herido.

“ _Tú no hiciste nada malo_ , Tadashi.”

“No me llames _Tadashi_ , Tsukishima.” Gruñó poniéndose de pie rápidamente y golpeando la mesa con su mano. “Si yo no hice nada malo, entonces ¿Por qué mierda me dejaste de esa manera? ¿Por qué te enojaste y me llamaste “fácil”? ¿Por qué me acusaste de cosas que nunca había hecho en mi vida? Si no hice nada malo, ¡¿Por qué me dejaste así?!”

La voz de Tadashi se agrietó junto a las palabras que salían de su boca, y sus ojos se humedecieron, mientras miraba al rubio, buscando algún sentimiento de miedo o impacto. Nada tenía sentido para él, y eso le volvió loco. Sus puños estaban herméticamente cerrados con ira, sus uñas se clavaban fuertemente en su piel, pero no pensaba relajarse, ni siquiera cuando Tsukishima le pidió que se sentara porque la gente estaba empezando a mirar.

“Siéntate y déjame explicarme,” Dijo Tsukishima en voz baja, después de recuperar su compostura tranquila, se quedó en silencio hasta que Tadashi se re acomodó lentamente en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, como un adolescente siendo regañado por su madre. Evitó la mirada de Tsukishima y en su lugar miró la pared, con la mandíbula apretada de ira.

Suspirando suavemente, Tsukishima cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar. “Fui un estúpido. Actué muy estúpidamente en la universidad y no debí haberte acusado de ser fácil, ya que sabía que nada de eso era cierto. Solo estaba…” Se detuvo arrugando la nariz mientras bajaba la mirada. “Celoso”.

Tadashi se estremeció al oír esas palabras. Tsukishima pronunció la última palabra con repugnancia. No era difícil de creer que él estaba avergonzado de admitir que, Tsukishima Kei, de todas las personas en el mundo, había sentido celos. Aun así, era difícil para Tadashi entender el por qué Tsukishima se pondría celoso en primer lugar.

“¿Por qué?” Todo el enojo de la cara de Tadashi se había desvanecido, para ser reemplazado con una confusión enorme y una curiosidad de las mismas dimensiones. Estaba recibiendo mucha información en poco tiempo.

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua con irritación, obviamente, demasiado avergonzado como para continuar explicándole, pero ninguno de ellos tenía permitido salir antes que las cosas se resolvieran. Así que se quedó en su asiento, evitando la mirada expectante de Yamaguchi.

“Tú.” Sus palabras estaban aceleradas, pero aun así trató de mantener la compostura, cruzando los brazos también. “Y-y Oikawa… Estaba celoso porque estabas con él.” Sus ojos se dirigieron a Tadashi, y solo se abrieron al ver la boca de este aflojarse en estado de shock.

El chico pecoso estaba en auténtico shock, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras que acababa de oír en su cabeza. Tsukishima estaba celoso... Porque él, _Tadashi Yamaguchi_ , había estado con Oikawa Tooru. No importaba cuántas veces repitiera esa frase en su cabeza, no tenía ni una pizca de sentido para él.

Respirando profundamente, Tadashi cerró los ojos y juntó las manos, tratando de encontrar la respuesta adecuada a tal revelación. Abrió los ojos y concentró su mirada en la mesa, abriendo su boca y cerrándola otra vez. Frunció las cejas tratando de procesar las palabras que había escuchado, pero no parecían encajar en su cabeza.

Miró de nuevo a Tsukishima y frunció los labios. “Entonces… Me estás diciendo que estabas celoso porque pensaste que estaba con Oikawa-san,” Habló lentamente, sintiendo que podría estar en un sueño después de decir esas palabras. Él nunca, en un millón de años, nunca pensó que iba a decir esas palabras. Le dejaron un mal sabor en la boca.

Tsukishima le dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes de dejar escapar un suspiro, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa. "No actúes tan sorprendido. Siempre he sido bastante posesivo desde que estábamos en la escuela secundaria ", confesó mientras un color rosa se apoderaba de sus pálidas mejillas. “Simplemente me irritó más cuando estábamos en la universidad porque estaba... besándote y tocándote... Como si fueses suyo.” Fracasó en el intento de conectar sus palabras y era simplemente ridículo que estuviese tan avergonzado.

Tadashi sintió un dolor de cabeza a pesar de que aún ni siquiera pedía una bebida. Esto tenía que ser una especie de sueño desastroso que estaba teniendo. Sí, probablemente se desmayó en el sofá de la casa y no estaba en un bar con Tsukishima.

“¿Quieres decir que has tenido un crush en mí desde que estábamos en secundaria?” Tadashi habló vacilante, viendo a Tsukishima con una mirada sospechosa. No había manera de que a Tsukishima le hubiese gustado durante tanto tiempo y no haber mostrado ninguna señal de afecto. Sí, él no era la persona más agradable y abierta, pero estaba seguro de que habría sido por lo menos un poco más diferente el trato que tenía Tadashi si hubiese tenido un gran crush en él.

El rubor en las mejillas de Tsukishima se hizo más vívido y fuerte, pero lo ignoró y dio una lenta e indecisa inclinación de cabeza. “Lo creas o no, en serio me gustas,”, confesó en voz baja, sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras, tan honestas, tan puras, pero todavía no había manera de que Tadashi le creyera de todo corazón.

Una mofa escapó de los labios de Tadashi y sintió que ya había bebido demasiado o algo.

“¡Esa es la mierda más grande que he escuchado en mucho tiempo!”, Exclamó; mientras la ira reavivaba el fuego de sus ojos. “Tsukishima Kei, ¡no puedes irrumpir en mi vida como si nada y de repente decir que estás enamorado de mí! ¡No así! Especialmente después de toda la mierda que pasé por ti” Su voz era tensa y llena de grietas, y justo en ese momento sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo. Todo esto tenía que ser una broma cruel, y Tadashi realmente quería que terminara. Quería desesperadamente ver a Tetsurou salir de algún lugar y gritar “¡Sorpresa! ¡Es una broma!” O algo así, pero no acababa, no paraba, no terminaba.

Tsukishima se mantuvo en calma y respiró profundamente, probablemente tratando de evitar molestarse. "Sé que no me crees, Tadashi. Estoy seguro de que no me creería si estuviese en tu lugar, pero... Te estoy diciendo la verdad esta vez.” Dijo, deslizando lentamente su mano sobre la mesa para tocar suavemente el apretado puño de Tadashi, deteniéndose cuando Tadashi se apartó lejos. “Lo siento, te he hecho tanto daño y todavía tengo las agallas de decir que Te amo, pero trata de creerme cuando te digo que nunca he dejado de amarte…” Su voz bajó a un susurro tembloroso y quebradizo, pero en lugar de calmar a Tadashi, eso solo le enfureció más.

“¿Y a mí qué me importa?”  Resopló Tadashi, mirándole con una ira ardiente y brillante en sus ojos, los cuales por lo general solían ser cálidos. Esto podría ser la mayor cantidad de emoción que demostraba en meses e irónicamente, era por culpa de Tsukishima.

El chico más alto frunció las comisuras y se removió en su asiento, encogiéndose de hombros. “Realmente no tienes por qué preocuparte. Sólo quería que supieras, puedes tomar la información de la manera que se te dé la gana.” Hizo una pausa, tratando de escoger cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras. “Si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, mi mundo no se acabará. Dolerá, pero lo merezco después de hacerte todo esto. Si has cambiado, entonces yo haré lo mismo”.

Tadashi no podía mirarle fijamente. Era casi imposible al ver una sola lágrima caer de los bellos ojos color ámbar de Tsukishima. Nunca había visto al rubio llorar. Y deseaba nunca verlo en ese estado. Todas sus defensas parecían derrumbarse a la vista, pero una parte de él se determinó en mantenerse fuerte y demostrar a Tsukishima que no le necesitaba.

“Estoy enamorado de alguien más”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Epítome:  
> -sustantivo  
> -Una persona o cosa que es típico de o posee en alto grado en características o de una clase/grupo.  
> \-------------  
> Autor: Esto tendrá una segunda parte, pero por ahora, quédense con esto.  
> Traductor: Gracias por leer<3.


End file.
